Frozen
by Marla Martson
Summary: The King and Queen didn't die of a shipwreck. It was just a brilliant cover for the Death Eaters get ahold of Elsa. Elsa/? You vote
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The King and Queen didn't die of a shipwreck. It was just a brilliant cover for the Death Eaters get ahold of Elsa. Esla/? You vote _

Fandom: FROZEN &amp; HARRY POTTER

Main Pairings: Esla/? Anna/?

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Family, Action, Angst, Friendship with a hint of romance

Warnings: Crossover, Language, Violence, Torture, AU, Harry Potter Series Rewritten

A/N: Hi! and welcome to my first Frozen and Harry Potter crossover novel x.x I do not and will not own both Frozen or Harry Potter. I just own my own plot and original characters. :) Vote in a review on what houses you want Anna and Elsa to be in. :) and vote on my profile for the pairings.

Anna is 12

Elsa is 15

Please read and review! :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Frozen**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

Arendelle was and always will be a frozen wonderland. The beautiful sunflowers were frozen in ice. The land, filled with houses and different types of buildings covered in snow. The people in Arendelle had no idea why they were getting such odd weather in the middle of summer. It was a fight to chop wood for heat and open shops throughout the kingdom. The King Alistair and Queen Annabelle had sailed off not too far away, to attend a family matter a few weeks before, leaving the oldest daughter, Princess Elsa to closed down the docks due of the icy condition.

The gates to their castle were always closed now, and not anyone wondered why. There always a few guards outside the gate, stationed there just encase the villagers needed anything. The staff became very limited inside the castle. The Princess then had dismissed most maids, servants and many cooks from their service. Not anyone had caught a glance of the eldest daughter over a decade.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman today?" sung 12 year-old Anna, as she ran down the familiar hall that lead to her sister's room. The doors were always locked when she came upon them now. She knocked heavily onto her sister's door. The knock rattled loudly,

"No!" Elsa shouted behind the door, sharply.

Anna leaned down on the door with a frown.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman." She muttered to herself. It was always like this each year, whenever she asked her sister, her answer will always be a now. There were heavily footsteps echoing throughout the castle hall. When two guards had now appeared by Anna's side.

"Please excuse us, Princess Anna." One said, before banging on her sister door harshly.

"Princess Elsa, we have royal visitors waiting in the study for you." Guard Donald called. There was a few moments of silence before Elsa's door swung opened revealing the oldest sister. She was dressed in a light blue dress with blue crystal gloves. Her eyes were hollow. Ever since her parents left they had left the kingdom in her care since she was the oldest. Anna saw a grimace of her sister before being pushed aside.

"Thank you," She spoke, her voice was cold and soft before she and the two guards move toward the study leaving Anna behind. Elsa avoided her sister gaze.

When Elsa arrived to the study, an old man with a long white beard was waiting for her. He wore bottle glasses with a sad aqua around him. He also wore strange dress robes, that wasn't in a style of her people. He's foreign most likely, she determined. What does he want?

"I'm glad that you're able to meet with me today, Princess Elsa. I am Albus Dumbledore, and I'm here with some grim news." He introduced himself with a pause. He looked at her with sorrow filled blue eyes.

"I have know your parents for many years and they were good and honest people with a just heart."

Elsa felt her entire being freeze. Her blood froze under her skin in fear,

"I'm afraid I have to be the one to bring bad news my dear. You're parents are gone. The ship that they traveled by sunk a few miles away from here." He then pulled out a long scroll of parchment from his robes.

"and here is their will. I think you should let you're younger sister come in." He spoke and soon the door swung opened by the guards, and Anna fell onto the floor with embarrassment. Elsa doesn't have the energy to lectured her sister about eavesdropping. Tears was in Anna's eyes, and a sob left her pale pink lips. The happiness and hopefulness from earlier had disappeared. For some reason Elsa couldn't bring herself to cry about her parents deaths.

"Now, we can get this all done with." Dumbledore spoke looking over the paper.

"You're parents leave you, Elsa of Arendelle the Kingdom when you come of age to rule with a just fist. You will become the Queen of Arendelle once you turn 17. Your parents wants the two of you to attend Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for you Elsa to control your powers." Dumbledore spoke and a look of confusion wash over Anna.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?" She turned to her sister.

"We don't have magic. We can't do magic. Tell him, Elsa." She spoke highly. Magic had been frowned upon in their kingdom.

Elsa didn't mutter anything, she didn't deny it also.

"Princess Anna, you and your sister are magical. Your sister more so." Dumbledore said,

"What about the Kingdom? Who will look over it in our absence?" Elsa demanded. Dumbledore smiled sadly at the eldest daughter of the former Queen and King of Arendelle. She had grew up very young and fast. She almost reminded him of young Harry Potter.

"Your royal adviser will look over the kingdom till your return. Princess Elsa, I'm going to be honest. Your power is very strong for someone your age. Many people will come and seek you out. Some people not good. A wizard by the name of Voldemort will make you and your sister a target once he hear of you. He's a wizard that trying to do anything to rule over both magical and non magical worlds." Dumbledore informed the two girls.

Dumbledore put away the will,

"We all be leaving within two hours. I'm afraid once we leave your castle your titles will have to remain hidden."

He gazed outside of the study window, and instead of the icy wonderland that Albus Dumbledore had arrived to, was a very warm grassy area with the snow melting.

"It wouldn't be long till he finds you two."


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: The King and Queen didn't die of a shipwreck. It was just a brilliant cover for the Death Eaters get ahold of Elsa. Elsa/? You vote _

Fandom: FROZEN &amp; HARRY POTTER

Main Pairings: Elsa/? Anna/?

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Family, Action, Angst, Friendship with a hint of romance

Warnings: Crossover, Language, Violence, Torture, AU, Harry Potter Series Rewritten

A/N: x.x Here's the second chapter of the story. ^^ I had gotten plenty of responses on what the pairings are. It's not too late to vote! The pairings wouldn't get into play till 2 to 3 more chapters. Thank you all for the kind and wonderful reviews (even to the anon reviewers! thank you) also thank to those who had favorite and follow this story. I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Frozen. I just own my own Original Characters and the plot.

Please read and review!

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Frozen**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

The two Death Eaters were merciless when they arrived over the wreckage of the ship that the King and Queen rode on not too long ago. The island that the wreckage had most likely had drifted too then to sink was everywhere in their sight. There were pieces of broken floor boards lined the coast along with articles of clothing. Yaxley kicked a battered suitcase to the side and with a flick of his wand, his path was cleared. He groaned and took a glance at his partner, Avery seeing if he's having such luck in locating the King and Queen of Arenadelle but found that he was having the same problem as he.

"Maybe the mud-bloods sunk."

Yaxley had to hold back the urge to kick his partner senseless at his stupidity.

"Nonsense, The Dark Lord had made sure to cast a spell that will allow their bodies to drift to nearby land." Yaxley snapped. When The Dark Lord had trusted them with this job, Yaxley was the only one overly eager while his comrade was heavily disappointed. Who would want to search in the blazing heat for a pair of bodies that may have sunk with the ship instead of drifting on shore? Avery rather be somewhere else and spend his time wisely on other manners.

"We need this! That half-blood Snape is gaining The Dark Lord trust quickly raising through the ranks! We will surely be push out of the inner circle if we fail this task! So get your head out of your arse and put some effort in looking, oh so help me Merlin that I will Crucio you till you half breathing!" Yaxley snapped once more and Avery stopped his search and glared harshly at him. It was a very known fact that he doesn't take threats very well.

"Oh I like to see you try, Yaxley!" His wand trained on him. They both aimed their wands at each other, before a loud painful cough snapped them back to their senses.

"What is that?" Avery commented curiosity. Yaxley's face shined with greed.

"It's one of them! Now search you idiot!"

There not too far away from the two laid a woman with long soaked brown hair. Her clothes were somewhat torn and ripped. Her skin growing much more paler than usual as she gasps for breath. Avery had found her a few more minutes later, and called Yaxley.

* * *

The two girls had packed most of their clothes and stuff that they wished to bring to Hogwarts. Anna had brought most of her gowns while Elsa just brought a very plain dresses till they shopped for new items. They both met Dumbledore just in the Grand Hall of the castle. The staff all lined up, what was left that is to say their goodbyes to the two princesses. Hogwarts was a simple five day journey in human ways to traveled while in magical terms Elsa do not even know. She still wore her bright blue gloves and a small thought was forever laced in the back of her head about her powers. Anna weren't doing much better. The once cheerful girl from earlier had disappeared into a mess of despair of their parents death and for some reason Elsa couldn't bring herself to cry over it. She did felt sad for the loss, but not overly like her younger sister.

She was truly a monster wasn't she? Elsa bit on her lower lip harshly.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked, and the two girls nodded their heads. Dumbledore waved his wand over their suitcases and suddenly they disappeared.

Anna jumped away, shocked.

"Don't be afraid my child, I just send them ahead to the castle." He informed them. Mostly his office. Anna nodded her head timidly.

"Now this next part will be hard. I need you to hold my hand, and take a deep breath while closing your eyes." Dumbledore said gently holding out both of his hands (he put his wand back into his robes) for the girls to grabbed onto.  
"Why?" Elsa questioned and their was a small twinkled within his blue eyes.

"Why don't you hold my hand to find out?"

Anna was always the most curious of the family, she grabbed Dumbledore's hand with much courage she could master. Elsa hesitated before complied. The moment she touched his hand everything begin to swirl and turn. Anna shrieked trying to pull away, but Dumbledore hold her firm in his grasp. Elsa could feel the magic surrounding her turning and twisting and soon the swirling had died down. Dumbledore let go of their hands and Anna stumbled away, and soon she was throwing up on floor below. Elsa wasn't any better either and that was when the change of surroundings she noticed. The room was different. There was a desk in the center and bookshelves lined the walls all around them.

"What have you done!" Elsa screeched at Dumbledore angry, she was tempting to pull off her glove, but she held herself back. Dumbledore looked at them calmly.

"We just apparated, my dears. Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: The King and Queen didn't die of a shipwreck. It was just a brilliant cover for the Death Eaters get ahold of Elsa. Elsa/? You vote _

Fandom: FROZEN &amp; HARRY POTTER

Main Pairings: Elsa/? Anna/?

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Family, Action, Angst, Friendship with a hint of romance

Warnings: Crossover, Language, Violence, Torture, AU, Harry Potter Series Rewritten

A/N: Well I basically formed the time-line of Harry Potter when Elsa and Anna join them. It will be loosely base over Harry, Ron and Hermione's 5th year of Hogwarts. This chapter was suppose to be the Diagon Alley chapter when the two girls would meet a HP character, but decided to add some angst into the mix now and some drama between both Anna and Elsa. Just remember that they're still grieving for their dead parents. Emotions will be up, mostly Anna's. Anyway, I got many reviews on the pairings and the couple's Hogwarts houses. ^^ You all have good suggestions and votes. At first when I start writing this story, I thought it will be a short story, but now the story could be either short or long.

In this story the characters of Anna and Elsa will not be black and white, or any of my original character in this. I might create one character that will be black and white for the story to flow easier but that would be it. lol

I will try my best to portray their emotions okay (my weakness is going too fast in some scenes, but I will try my best.)

I do not and will not own both Harry Potter and Frozen. I just own this plot and my own Original Characters. Thank you to those who had review, favorite and follow this story. It encourages me to write another chapter faster :) I made this chapter a bit longer.

Please read and review! ^_^

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Frozen**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had suddenly left Hogwarts in haste leaving Elsa alone and stunned for the first time in days. For some strange reason the old man wouldn't let her be alone much unlike when she was back in her castle. He would always smile at her and offer her a lemon drop each and every morning after breakfast in the Great Hall. He was like her grandfather in a way, always there and subtle with a kind ear. He would always talk to her about many subjects, history, cities etc. He had often tried to get her to lose her gloves, but she wasn't ready to part with them yet. What if she attack someone? What if she kill someone? It wasn't worth the risk. While Anna was off exploring the castle, Elsa reminded her of what she read in the library last night. A book called 'Hogwarts a History' so far it was her favorite book. She told Anna of the stairway abilities that they often change. She must be careful upon them.

Dumbledore left suddenly, during one of their early morning chats. Saying he was in need of somewhere of great importance. He will be back when he can. It had been five hours and still no sign of him. Elsa lingered in his office inspecting the books on his bookshelf with a new found hunger. She traced a spine on one book. It was black and for some reason it was drawing her near it. She was in a trace a bit, pulling the spine when suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Miss. Arendelle?" A female voice called, and Elsa snapped back to herself, letting go of the spine. She walked away confused and found her Transformation professor at the doorway of the office with a firm line of her lips.

"I'm here to bring you and your sister to Diagon Alley to collect your things. Now, come along and let find your sister before it gets too late." McGonagall said, leaving the office and down the steps of the passage with Elsa trailing behind her afar. They walk for a few minutes with no sign of Anna. McGonagall sighed heavily to herself. "Dear Merlin, I'm just too old for this." She uttered before waving her wand counter-clockwise in the air. Elsa was instantly enchanted by the magic she was performing.

"_'Homenum Revelio_"

Elsa was baffled. Nothing happened.

"Ah, right this way." McGonagall said, and Elsa grew more curious. They walked a few stairways and soon arrived in what was known as Gryffindor Tower. There was a huge clinging of metal. Then before them sat Anna. A suit of armor, bigger than herself laid to pieces next to her. She looked a daze and then when she caught sight of her professor she turned red at being caught.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa rushed to her younger sister side. Anna nodded her head avoiding the stern woman's gaze.

"I'm okay sister," Anna replied timidly.

Soon the suit of armor had picked itself up and was putting itself back together quietly. Anna shrieked and jerked away from it.

"Anna are you sure?" Elsa asked once more concern. She froze staring at her. Her eyes distant just for a moment. It was like she was remembering a very faint memory. Her face drained of all color. Gone was the red of embarrassment. Anna then fainted.

* * *

It was snowing outside. Anna watched the snow fall from the night sky down onto the ground above. She wanted to play in the snow, but sadly her parents had told her that she could not. She would get sick. She had a very strong urge to run down the hall and get Elsa who was sleeping soundly in her bed. She wanted to wake her up and sneak out and ask her to use her strange powers.

This felt overly strange and familiar to her. Soon she found herself doing just that. She ran to Elsa's bedroom and within minutes she dragged her sister out of bed. When they arrived at the Great Hall, snow and ice was everywhere. She heard laughter. She heard shrieking and then she...felt nothing but darkness and pain. Her forehead brazing in hot pain like something had struck her there leaving a huge cut. She couldn't see nothing. She heard Elsa's screams of help. The soothing voices of her parents.

What's going on?

Anna woke up in the hospital wing. Her version clouded and then starting to focus on the ceiling above. There was movement beside her following a loud sob.

"Thank goodness, Anna." Elsa cried clasping her hand within hers by her bedside.

Anna looked at her confused.

"What happened?"  
There was a pause.

"You fainted. The nurse said that it's from stress and trauma."

Anna was still grieving from their parents deaths. This didn't surprise Elsa.

"Oh." It was so soft that Elsa almost didn't hear her. She sounded distant. This was so unlike Anna who was always happy and cheerful of the two.

She bit her lower lip,

"I'm sorry for worrying you sister." Anna spoke softly, and Elsa smiled sadly at her.

"It's okay. Just get some rest and if you're feeling better tomorrow, we can go to Diagon Alley."

* * *

When Elsa left the Hospital Wing, not by will, but by force from the school's temporary nurse. Dumbledore had returned to the castle. It was nightfall and Professor McGonagall had informed him of the incident early today. He summon her to his office after dinner to talk, but somewhat Elsa had been feeling very distant with herself. The memory of Anna, scared and frightened flashed in her mind before she fainted had stunned her. Anna acted like she saw some ghost when she look at her and she shied away from any magic possible now. Maybe the trip here along with the news of their parents deaths had dramatized her. Anna haven't even search for her company for days. This troubled her. She remembered the years of her sister banging on her bedroom door, begging for her to come out and play despise their parents reaction.

Since the incident with Anna, her parents had made one thing clear to her. She will not be seen or hear by Anna any longer for fear of the incident to happen all over again even through the gloves that her parents gave her helped control her powers. The troll had told her parents that her power will continue to grow with each passing year and soon the gloves will not work at all anymore. Elsa could feel it deep within her. Soon she wouldn't be able to control herself and she could not pretend that she wasn't a monster any longer.

Albus Dumbledore had seen better days when Elsa sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He seemed worn out and tired, but his eye still contained that sparkle within them.

He offer her a lemon drop like always from his bowl and Elsa declined.

"Minerva had told me what happened today. Your sister will be fine after a night's rest in the Hospital Wing. The nurse had given her a dreamless drought to help her sleep." He spoke and Elsa remained silent. There was a phoenix behind Dumbledore now, the bird had rested in the open cage in the back. She remembered faintly that Dumbledore said it's name is Fawkes.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Elsa?" His voice was gentle and kind.

Elsa barely glance up at him.

"Nothing sir."

A few moments passed before Dumbledore pulled out something within his desk. It was a book.

"I noticed you were unable to travel to Diagon Alley today. When I saw this, it reminded me of you."

Elsa was shock and when she touched the hard cover of the book she felt her own magic within her own veins. The title was large in big golden print.

'_A Guide of Power of Thee' by Linda Lupin. _

"This will keep your mind at bay." Dumbledore spoke softly, eyeing her blue gloves.

Elsa swallow back a lump that was formed in the back of her throat.

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
